Yoru no shüden
by lasayo
Summary: One-Shot ZoRo Universo Alterno. Estaba en el tren de vuelta a su casa, el último de la noche. Miró a su alrededor, y ella era la única, a excepción de un chico sentado en el otro extremo del vagón. Era un joven de unos 20 años de edad, aproximadamente. Lo que más le llamó la atención a la morena era su curioso pelo verde.


**One-Shot: Yoru no shüden.**

Se podría decir que habia sido un día bastante normal, habia llegado a la universidad media hora antes de su clase, con tiempo de sobra para poder tomarse su deayuno en la cafetería. Como de costumbre, entró en el aula y preparó sus cosas, esperando a que los alumnos entrasen, armando cierto barullo. Dio sus lecciones de arqueólogia y se fue. A la salida, como siempre, le esperaba Sanji, que volvió a ofrecerse para acompañarla hasta su casa, en un fútil intento de ligar con ella. Con una simple sonrisa lo rechazó y se dirigió a la misma cafeteria de esa mañana, donde comenzó a corregir los exámenes. Pasaron las horas y no se percató de lo tarde que se le había hecho hasta que uno de los camareros le llamó la atención.

Estaba en el tren de vuelta a su casa, el último de la noche. Miró a su alrededor, y ella era la única, a excepción de un chico sentado en el otro extremo del vagón. Era un joven de unos 20 años de edad, aproximadamente. Lo que más le llamó la atención a la morena era su curioso pelo verde. Por el resto, parecía un chico normal. Iba escuchando música, con unos cascos, de color verde también. Llevaba unos tejanos piratas, rasgados, y de su cadera derecha colgaba un cinturon negro. La camiseta era azul, con un circulo blanco, y en el interior de este, una estrella roja. De su oreja izquierda colgaban tres pendientes de oro, y en el asiento de su izquierda, descansaba una mochila de deporte, junto con otra más alargada, que ella no identificó.

El joven apartó la vista de la ventanilla al sentirse observado. Escudriño con la mirada su alrededor, y sus ojos se encontraron con unos aguamarina, que le observaban atentamente. La joven apartó la vista enseguida, posándola en el cristal, encontrándolo sumamente interesante en ese momento. Cogiendo sus dos mochilas, caminó por el pasillo del vagón, hasta llegar al asiento contiguo al de la morena. Dejó sus mochilas en otra plaza, y se sentó a su lado. Se retiró los cascos de las orejas, dejándolos colgados en su cuello.

-Hola. - Saludó él, intentando mantener una conversación trivial con ella.

-Buenas noches. - La morena se giró para verle a la cara, y entonces él se dió cuenta de quan profundos eran sus ojos azules. Se vió atrapados por ellos, sin poder retirar su mirada de aquellos zafiros. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Se preocupó la ojiazul. Él logró zafarse de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos para poder contestarle.

-Si... Tranquila. - Miró al otro lado del vagón, rascándose la nuca, en señal de nerviosismo. La miró de nuevo. -¿Como te llamas? - Se notaba en su voz que estaba ligeramente alterado.

-¿Qué adelantarias sabiendo mi nombre? - Ella le contestó con otra pregunta.

-Nada, pero me gustaria tener una forma de nombrarte. - Sonrió de medio lado. La arqueóloga sonrió ligeramente también.

-Robin, Nico Robin. ¿Y el tuyo? - Contraatacó ella.

-Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

-Bien, Zoro... ¿Puedo preguntarte a que te dedicas? - Robin se apoyó ligeramente contra la ventanilla, para poder mirar mejor al chico.

-Bueno... Soy el Sensei de un Dojo de Kendo en el centro de la ciudad. Hoy me he quedado hasta tarde practicando con una alumna y he perdido el tren con el que normalmente viajo. - Respondió Zoro. - ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy profesora de arqueólogia en la universidad. Me he quedado en la cafetería corrigiendo exámenes y no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era. - La ojiazul desvió la mirada a la mochila alargada que descansaba en el otro asiento. - Entonces deduzco que eso son tus katanas, ¿no es asi?

-Exacto. - El peliverde cogió la bolsa, y la abrió, dejando a la vista tres preciosas katanas. Cogió la más bella de todas ellas, y la extrajo. Robin la observó. Su vaina era blanca, y su empuñadura tambien. El guardamanos era de color dorado. Zoro desenvainó ligeramente la katana, dejando a la vista su hoja. Ella pudo apreciar que estaba extremadamente afilada.

-Su nombre es Wadö Ichimonji. - Él no despegaba la vista de la hoja de la katana.

-¿Es la tuya? - Preguntó, curiosa, la morena. Zoro la miró, divertido.

-Las tres son mías. - Sonrió de forma socarrona. La arqueóloga se sorprendió.

-Vaya... ¿Asi que Santoryuu, no? - Esta vez el sorpendido fue él. No esperaba que supiese de Kendo.

- Si, ¿Como lo sabes? - El kenshi guardó la katana en su mochila, y la cerró, volviendola a dejar en el asiento.

-Aparte de libros de arqueologia, leo otras cosas, Zoro, y algunas de ellas son muy interesantes... Como el arte del Kendo. - El chico, de esas palabras, podia sacar un doble sentido, pero decidió descartarlo.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Ella miraba por la ventanilla, y él hacia el otro lado, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Entonces, ocurrió. Un fuerte, y brusco, movimiento del tren, provocó que Robin golpease, con fuerza, el hombro de Zoro con su pecho. Él se giró para observar si la morena se encontraba bien, pero esta tosía, ahogándose ligeramente.

-Oi, ¿Estás bien? - El peliverde puso una mano en el hombro de ella. Cuando la arqueóloga logró recuperar el aliento, respondió.

-Si... Arigato... - Ella sonrió con sinceridad, y, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Zoro, le abrazó. - ... Zoro... - Susurró en su oido izquierdo, logrando que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del kenshi. Este cogió a Robin de los hombros, apartándola de su cuerpo. Los brazos de ella todavia descansaban alrededor de su cuello. Zoro miró a los ojos a Robin, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero segundos después los cerró para disfrutar al máximo de las sensaciones que le brindaba el peliverde.

¿Se acababan de conocer? Si. ¿Era una locura? También. Ambos lo sabían. Pero no era eso lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza ahora mismo. Solo pensaban en ellos dos.

Cuando la voz de megafonía avisó del destino de Robin, se separaron. Sonrieron. Ella cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de la mano, se despidió de él, sin palabras. Zoro la imitó. Cuando la morena bajó del tren, él sonrió ampliamente.

_Desde aquel día, ninguno de ellos dos volvió a coger su tren habitual. _

**Fin**

Kyaa! Lo adoro, me encanta! Bueno, la psicopervert que anda por aqui *Señala a Cata*, va hacer un 'remake', por decirlo de alguna manera, de este fic... Peeeeeeeero, no voy a decir de que va... Para que os quedeis con la intriga! CX

CATA! *Hostia peridioquil* Dejame review! Pero... *Susurra* No le digas nada a Leaf... ¡Esa hada es muy agresiva! ¡Me da miedo! *Se esconde detrás de ella. Asoma la cabeza*

A el resto de lectores, graaaacias por leerme y por todo el apoyo que me dais en mis otros One-Shots! Sin vosotros ya no estaria escribiendo! *Guiña un ojo* Nos vemos!

Lasayo!


End file.
